1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer mouse accessory. More specifically, the present invention relates to a protective and decorative cover for a computer mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
With the prevalence of computers in all aspects of daily life, the conditions in which computers are put to use are often less than ideal. Computers are found in offices, hospitals, operating rooms, construction sites, and in the rooms of children. Some of the environments are more conducive to computing, while other may be more hostile. One of the most used devices is the computer mouse. If it falls prey to one of the evils of these environments--dust, dirt, blood, coffee, paint, or even a popsicle--a computer user may be left virtually helpless until the mouse is operational again.
Most operations, today, use a computer mouse device for pointing to various items on a computer, rather than typing a set of commands. For this reason, the computer mouse is indispensable. Many computer users have either forgotten or never learned how to use a computer without a mouse. This is complicated by the fact that much software is developed for specific use with a mouse. A device for protecting the outer surfaces and buttons of a mouse is therefore needed. In some situations, such as hospital settings, it may even serve the user to have a removable cover to avoid passing contaminants from user to user via the mouse.
Previous devices have been the subject of patents, but are drawn to more whimsical objectives. U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,146, which issued to Florence on Sep. 14, 1993 discloses a protective cover for a computer mouse having pivotal levers with projections for engaging the pushbuttons. The cover is depicted in the shape of a car. U.S. Pat. No. Design 291,203, which issued to Silver on Aug. 4, 1987 discloses a mouse cover in the shape of a mouse. These patents do not disclose a tight fitting cover that preserves the ergonomic shape of the mouse body, as does the present invention.
Other patents disclose modifications to a computer mouse. U.S. Pat. No. Design 372,906, which issued to Kawauchi, et al. on Aug. 20, 1996, discloses an adjustable mouse, which apparently supports a wrist at various angles. UK Patent Application 2,266,759 A, published Nov. 10, 1993, discloses a computer mouse carrying advertising or decoration in which the advertising is carried below a clear plastic window on the body of the mouse.
Still other patents disclose new mouse designs. U.S. Pat. No. Design 370,219, which issued to Blumer et al. on May 28, 1996, discloses a Mickey Mouse shaped computer mouse. U.S. Pat. No. Design 381,015 issued on Jul. 15, 1997 to R. Q. Morrison et al. describes an ornamental design for a computer mouse cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,733, which issued to Lo on Nov. 19, 1996, discloses an ergonomic computer mouse which is used in an upright position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,112, which issued to Robinson on Oct. 29, 1996, discloses an ergonomic computer mouse having a soft foam rubber surface for supporting the palm and wrist.
Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. Design 372,907, which issued to Samborsky on Aug. 20, 1996, disclose protective covers for computer keyboards or monitors, without mention of protection for the mouse.
Despite previous efforts, there is still a need for a simple, easy to use, replaceable, protective cover for a mouse. Additionally, such mouse would be beneficial if provided with decorative indicia or surface texture for tactile enhancement or both.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.